The present invention relates to novel aminoalkylimides and the glycidyl ethers of these compounds.
Certain heterocyclic triglycidyl compounds and the advanced derivatives thereof are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,243; U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,719; U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,667; U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,407 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,744. U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,299 discloses the tetraglycidyl ether of bisphenol A. U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,830 discloses the use of dihydrazides of hydantoins as curing agents for epoxy resins.
Alkylamino derivatives of 5-(indol-3-yl)hydantoins are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,536. It is known to prepare aminopropyl hydantoins in two steps by reacting acrylonitrile with hydantoin, and then catalytically hydrogenating the resulting cyanoethyl hydantoins to form aminopropyl hydantoins. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,844; U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,845; U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,365; U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,539; U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,342; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,927. U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,298 on its face teaches di(amino(ethyl or propyl))hydantoins, depending on whether the variable "a" is 2 or 3. However, all teaching in said patent specifies the acrylonitrile cyanoethylation route mentioned hereinabove, which, of course, cannot be used to directly prepare aminoethyl hydantoins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,658 lists, as examples of secondary amines, some 1,3-bis(alkylaminoalkyl)-5,5-dialkyl hydantoins.
It would be desirable to have aminoethyl hydantoins and related compounds which could be used in the preparation of novel glycidyl-substituted derivatives thereof.